


Howls under the Moonlight

by Let_love_run_down_our_fingers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek finally smiles!, Derek is an alpha, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt feelings, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Sexual Submission, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, Sleepovers, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, Stubborn Derek, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_love_run_down_our_fingers/pseuds/Let_love_run_down_our_fingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ eyes widened and he leaned forward. There was something in common! There was a possible connection. They could probably find the murderer and put an end to this. Then he stopped. Wait. “What does this have to do with Derek?” he asked confused.  Did Derek have something to do with the murders? No, that was impossible, there would have been signs. Plus, why would Derek want to kill those people? They were normal humans, who lived too far away to possibly have any connection with him. Derek would have said something. Right? No, why would Derek say something that might imply he was a criminal? Either way, it didn't make sense. Derek was a good guy. Why was he even defending him?</p>
<p>Scott could see the wheels turning in Stiles head but he stopped them. “Derek thinks that whoever is killing those people, is killing them because of what we found in their scent. A bit of magic. He thinks that you will be next. He thinks someone is coming to kill you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles loudly groaned, once again surrounded by papers of the recent murders happening in Beacon Hills. It seemed as if he was never going to get peace. Sighing, he began scanning the files of the latest three victims; three females. They had nothing in common. They all worked different jobs, lived in different areas before that couldn't have connected them together and they didn't look like each other. There was no pattern. The only thing that connected them together was that they all died in their homes. Nothing else.  
Stiles chewed on his lower lip, flipping through page after page. His foot tapping restlessly on the floor as his mind traveled from one idea to the next, trying to figure out what was going on. One thing he did know was that they weren't just any kind of murders. His father had come for his advice because he believed it was supernatural driven. 

Female number one had choked on her own blood. Records had showed she was a very active woman, always watching her weight and eating healthy. No way would this woman have choked on her own blood randomly. The second woman drowned in her own tub, which would sound normal if it were for the fact that the tub was completely dry, with no signs of the tub having water inside or that she was wet, yet her lungs were full of water. The third woman…well, hers said she suffocated, but there were no signs of her having an asthma attack or any lung problems. Autopsy showed that there was nothing wrong with her either.

Yet, here Stiles was, racking his brain for any kind of supernatural event that could cause this and came up blank. What would kill someone like this? He went through some off the small supernatural creatures he knew but he doubted they were capable. Fairies? Nope, they usually didn't attack people unless they anger them, and even if it were fairies, they would leave evidence behind. A ghost? No, that wouldn't work either. He read about sulfur being left behind. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He was starting to get frustrated, having been working on this for hours and still coming up blank. Banshee? No, they predicted death. Lydia was the one who called him about the three murders. He then began to wonder how she was, knowing she was still going through a tough time since Jackson came back from England. 

He frowned. Jackson Whittemore, a guy who had bullied Stiles and Scott before he turned into the kanima and killed a ton of people, who, in a way, deserved to die, but still! Then he became a wolf when Derek and Peter clawed his ass. He had left to England shortly after and Lydia had been heartbroken for some time. Stiles had been heartbroken as well. He had been in love with Lydia since the third grade and she had constantly rejected him. He finally accepted it though and sometimes…he thinks that he has grown to like- Buzz Buzz.  
Stiles blinked and glanced at his phone, momentarily forgetting what he was doing. He grabbed it and saw Scott’s picture flashing on the screen. He answered with a yawn.  
“Hey buddy” he smiled tiredly. 

“Stiles, are you still working on those cases? Dude, it’s been three days and we haven’t talked since. How are you feeling?” Scott asked, worried. Stiles usually texted Scott everyday but recently, they had been distant. 

After the alphas, things have been a bit strange for them. They were still best friends, that wasn’t going to change, but Scott has been in his own world lately. He’s been trying to figure out what he’s going to do now that he was a true alpha. It was even harder since Derek had killed one of the alpha after he had turned into a beta again. Two alphas in Beacon Hills, as if they didn't have enough problems already. That and Scott being too stubborn to unite with Derek and work together? Stiles was getting a migraine just thinking about it. 

“Yeah, I’m good, don’t worry about it” he waved off his worry. “Oh and nothing. They don’t have any connection and I don’t see any human sacrifice crap going on. At least Jennifer had a pattern. These people? They have nothing. It’s annoying how I can’t find one pattern. I mean, even animals leave a pattern. Wolves? You can tell if they bring down a large animal because of pack dynamics, which you guys are lacking by the way. You should unite with Derek already. He is a born wolf! He’s been raised to do these things. Although, it was only part of his life, seeing as his family died because of Kate. Another girl. This guy has serious female problems. He should just stop dating girls in general. Obviously that isn't working for him and I think-” Stiles rambled, his mind going from thought to another. Damn it, when was the last time he took his medication?  
“Whoa whoa! Stiles, slow down.” Scoot exclaimed, cutting Stiles’ ramble off. Stiles blushed, unable to believe he was talking about Derek’s love life. 

At least Derek had a love life. Stiles hasn't dated one girl and hello! Still a virgin here, sadly. When was he going to get some loving? Not that he was desperate. Ok…maybe a little. Could you blame him? He’s been risking his life over and over for these fur balls and still nothing. Maybe he was just too focused on the supernatural stuff. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was pretty glad he didn't have any females around him. He would be putting them in danger. His life was dangerous enough. 

“Stiles? You there?” Scott asked, for the third time. Stiles blinked again, crap, he was zoning out again. 

“Yeah, what?” he asked, getting up from his bed and heading to the bathroom to pee. 

“I asked if you wanted to go get something to eat. I know you've been stressing out and thought some curly fries and a milkshake will help” he suggested, unsure if Stiles was still listening or zoning out again. 

Stiles perked up as his favorite things in the world were mentioned in the same sentence. He quickly finished up and washed his hands. “Hell yeah! I’ll meet you there!” he shouted, rushing to grab his keys and hanging up. Stiles ran toward his jeep and petted the sterling wheel. “Hey girl, nice seeing you too” he smiled before driving off to the small diner that was in Beacon Hill. He parked to see that Scott’s bike was already there and he was seated with their order. Stiles sat down and stuffed his mouth, moaning in pure happiness at the fat and salty goodness. “I love you soo much” he told Scott, his mouth full of food. 

Scott grimaced in disgust before laughing and eating his burger. They talked about their week and kept the conversation away from the murder. It was great, getting to talk to Scott again, like the old times. Once they had finished eating, Stiles rubbed his stomach, slouching in content. That was when the conversation went serious. 

“I want to talk to you about Derek” Scott said in an even tone. Stiles stared and sat up, waiting for him to continue. “These murders have been making the town edgy. There are no leads or connections as to who is killing these people or why they are being killed. Deaton has disappeared and we have no idea what we are up against. A few of us went to go check out the crime scene and we found out there was something they did have in common. Their scents” he told him. 

Stiles’ eyes widened and he leaned forward. There was something in common! There was a possible connection. They could probably find the murderer and put an end to this. Then he stopped. Wait. “What does this have to do with Derek?” he asked confused. Did Derek have something to do with the murders? No, that was impossible, there would have been signs. Plus, why would Derek want to kill those people? They were normal humans, who lived too far away to possibly have any connection with him. Derek would have said something. Right? No, why would Derek say something that might imply he was a criminal? Either way, it didn't make sense. Derek was a good guy. Why was he even defending him?

Scott could see the wheels turning in Stiles head but he stopped them. “Derek thinks that whoever is killing those people, is killing them because of what we found in their scent. A bit of magic. He thinks that you will be next. He thinks someone is coming to kill you”


	2. Howls under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Even you need help sometimes'

Derek glared at his uncle, “We aren't going to do that” he protested, crossing his arms around his chest. He and his uncle had been discussing ways on capturing the murderer and they were getting nowhere fast. They did not seem to agree on anything. 

“Alright, how about using Stiles as bait?” Peter suggested, raising an eyebrow. Derek growled and Peter stared at him in amusement. “Now, dearest nephew, you know I have a point. Whoever is doing these killings seems to want little magic users gone and Stiles is the only one we know” he pointed out. 

“Absolutely not!” he shouted angrily. He was surprised by the amount of anger he felt at the thought of Stiles in danger. He cleared his throat. He was going to blame it on the fact that the kid had saved his life multiple times and had been through enough. “The last thing we need is to put more humans in danger. We aren't going to do that and that’s final” he said firmly and went up the stairs of his loft toward his room. 

 

Cora was walking down and watched Derek with confusion. She sat on a chair and glanced at her uncle. “What crawled up his ass and died?” she asked, grabbing an apple and eating it. 

Peter smirked, “It seems your brother has grown quite fond of that Stilinski boy” he told her, ruffling her hair. She protested, smacking his hand away before perking up at the sound of Stiles’ last name.

“Stiles? Well, he has helped us out a lot and is the only person who I know tolerates Derek enough to save his ass” she admitted and stood up. “Speaking of Stiles, Derek is right, using him as bait is kind of low, especially when you know he would do it without a second thought. He’s just that great of a person” she added. 

Peter nodded in agreement. Stiles was one of the most selfless humans he has ever met. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to turn Stiles into a werewolf. Stiles would have made a great asset to the pack. He showed loyalty and will-power. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for the people he loved. He had proven that when Scott had been turned into a werewolf, when he begged for Peter not to kill Lydia, when the Alpha pack was attacking, for his father, and more. He was willing to sacrifice his life. Peter wanted that, wanted him because of that and he respected Stiles more than anyone. He would never voice those thoughts though, he knew better.  
Not everyone trusted him yet and he wasn’t stupid. Any false move and Derek would kill him in a heartbeat. He could still smell the anger and betray Derek felt toward him over the murder of his older sister. 

 

Derek was doing a quick workout, a sweat breaking out of him as he pushed himself harder. He didn’t know what had come over him. Sure, Stiles was a good kid, he helped people but he was also very stupid. He endangered himself too many times to count, all because he wanted to save the people he cared about. That angered Derek the most. How dare Stiles try to endanger himself like that? Did he not think about how other people would feel if he died? Did he not care about the sadness and emptiness other would feel if he were not around?

Derek grumbled under his breath before standing up. He needed to come up with a plan and stop thinking about Stiles-which was harder than he thought because this was about him in the first place. He roughly ran a hand through his hair and paced near his bed. 

This person-he hoped it was only one person-was killing people in a way that allowed them to stay far from the crime scene. Using Stiles as bait wouldn’t help anyone. How were they going to catch someone they wouldn’t be able to find? Derek kicked the nearest thing next to him, which was his nightstand and he made a hole in it. 

He growled in annoyance. He hated being useless. It was like when Boyd and Erica had been kidnapped. They had been injured and out of control. It had been Derek’s fault, although they didn't blame him. He blamed himself for everything. He was so full of guilt that he- He was pulled from his train of thought when he received a text message. 

We need to talk –SS

Make a pack meeting tonight –SS 

Scott told Stiles. He should have known that pup wouldn’t have kept his mouth shut until Derek told him he was sure. He had hoped to keep it a secret for a while longer but it seemed that wasn’t an option anymore. 

Fine –DH. He then forwarded a text to the pack about a pack meeting tonight.

 

Stiles was pissed. How dare they try to keep this from him? This was the most important thing and they wanted to keep it from him? He was trying to figure out this damn case for the past three days, running on barely any sleep and now he hears they found something. Ugh, he wanted to hurt someone but Scott was innocent. He wanted to hit Derek. That idiot was trying to keep important from him and that just wasn’t fair. His phone buzzed, a message saying there will be a pack meeting at seven. 

Scott and Stiles went back to his place so they could collect the files to take to the meeting. Scott seemed to be a bit quiet, which made Stiles glance at him curiously. Scott didn't meet his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Scott?” he asked cautiously. “What’s going on?” 

“Uh…” Scott nibbled his lip before sighing. “I think Lydia and Jackson are together again” he rushed out, checking for any sign that Stiles would be heartbroken seeing that he knew how Stiles felt about Lydia. 

Stiles blinked. They are together again? Stiles should be surprised. He should be upset. He should…he should be lecturing Lydia on how horrible Jackson is and remind her how he left them for two years. He should have some reaction but not what he was expecting. Yeah, he was a bit sad, but not for the reasons he should have been. He was sad because he knew that Lydia loved Jackson, knew that her heart had shattered when he left after her confession. He knew that she would want to be with him, but she deserved so much more. She deserved someone who worshiped her or could challenge her in ways that no one could. She needed someone who could be at her level. Jackson wasn’t it.

He wanted to protect her but he didn't want to be with her. Not like before. He didn't know when the love for Lydia became platonic and more like sibling love. He didn’t know when he stopped thinking about her that way. She used to be on his mind twenty-four –seven. Now, she was barely there. He only thought about pack and family and worried about everyone. 

“I wish them luck but I know they won’t last” he finally responded with a shrug. He placed all the files in a bag. 

“That’s it?” he questioned, a bit confused. He was imagining more but he couldn't sense anything but calm from Stiles.

“Yeah, I can’t tell her what to do” he said nonchalant.

Scott grabbed Stiles’ hand when he began to walk out the door. When did all this change? He could see that Stiles had changed in a way. He wasn’t the naïve person people thought he was. Stiles’ eyes were wise, a man who had struggled and almost lost so much. Stiles gave him an assuring smile. 

“Scott, I want you to really think about what I am about to tell you. Join Derek’s pack. I want you to be safe and a pack does make you stronger. Don’t let your stubbornness control you. Even you need help sometimes.” With that, Stiles left the room, leaving Scott staring after him. 

'Even you need help sometimes', boy was that statement true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! This is my first Sterek fanfic and I hope you guys are enjoying it. I will try to update regularly! Thanks again ^.^


	3. Howls Under The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with Peter” he gave a shudder. “Stiles could be the link to that thing or person causing these deaths and if we can find a way to keep Stiles safe and capture the killer…I say its our best shot”

They had made it to the meeting, noticing that everyone was already there. Erica and Boyd were sitting closely together, holding hands. They had grown much attached since the Alpha incident. They had protected each other and comforted each other then and now. No one questioned it. Cora and Allison were chatting about teaching each other some moves to help in battle. Derek was glaring at his uncle a bit father from each other, their eyes doing all the talking. Peter looked amused though. Was that a Hale thing? Talking with their eyes and eyebrows? Isaac was awkwardly sitting next to Lydia and Jackson.

Jackson had a possessive arm around her, listening to her catch him up on what was going on. Stiles waited to feel anger, anything, but again…nothing. Somewhere deep inside, he was glad that he didn’t feel anything. He didn’t like being hurt. It sucked. A lot. Isaac perked up when he noticed the two enter and sighed in relief, quickly moving away from Lydia and Jackson and rushing over to them.

“I was thinking you weren’t going to show up” he told them with a small smile. Stiles chuckled.

“Don’t worry dude, we’re here for you” Scott assured him. Isaac stared at him gratefully.

Derek seemed to have heard Stiles’ voice and paused his glaring to look at them. He saw Stiles nod and took that as a sign to begin the meeting. Derek cleared his throat and slowly, everyone quieted down. Stiles, Scott and Isaac took a seat while Derek walked over, leaving Peter to watch from afar.

“Alright, as you all know, there have been three recent murders. No one is sure as to how they are happening but what we are sure that whoever is doing this, they don’t seem to be wasting time” he glanced at everyone. “We believe we found a connection but we aren’t sure-“

“Oh we’re sure” Peter chimed in, ignoring Derek’s glare. “In every site we noticed the faint scent of a magical being, or, like Stiles, a similar smell to a spark” he eyed Stiles who stared back. “Now, I seem to be the only one who believes Stiles should be ba-“

“Don’t you dare” Derek growled, making Peter pause to raise an eyebrow. “I already told you no” he reminded him sternly. Peter gave an innocent look.

Stiles looked between the two, frowning before it finally settled in what Peter had been about to say. Bait? They wanted him to lure whatever it was that was out there killing people? It made sense, Stiles was a spark. Scott had explained that the scents weren’t as strong as Stiles’ were and they weren’t even sure if those people were sparks or just other supernatural beings.

“I’ll do it” Stiles stood. Derek immediately shut him down. “We are not putting you in danger and that is final. I already decided and we will find another way” he glared at Stiles, who rolled his eyes.

“Honestly Sourwolf, you should know your looks don’t phase me” there was a snort in the back that sounded like it came from Erica. “Now, obviously this is the best course of action. I can see a million flaws like but the main one is getting to this thing when it is never near the scene of the crime” he began to pace, his thoughts swimming. “Every single person was found dead in their own houses, all alone. Each death looked like a suicide but no one involved in any of the victims lives said they had been depressed or showed any signs of suicide” he tried racking him brain for any clue but nothing came up.

“Stop acting like you are still going to be in the middle of this Stiles. I already said no”

Erica pursed her lips, everyone ignoring Derek. “I just want to know how this person or thing killed them without even being near the scene. There were no other scents near by, just the victim”

She was right and that was the thing that made it so much harder. It was why everyone else was convinced they were actual suicides and not murders. There was no sign of trespassing, no signs anyone else would have been in that house and attacked them. What could have caused those deaths? Was there a creature with no scent out there?

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I agree with Peter” he gave a shudder. “Stiles could be the link to that thing or person causing these deaths and if we can find a way to keep Stiles safe _and_ capture the killer…I say its our best shot”

Stiles beamed at his best friend, although he knew Scott could rather keep Stiles away from danger too. He saw it in all of their faces, but they knew they had no other choice at this point. Peter was smirking in his corner as Derek glanced around at everyone’s face. He didn’t want Stiles in the middle. He was a _human_. Sure, Lydia was too but she was different, she was a banshee. Stiles…well, no one knew what a spark actually did yet. Either way, Stiles always managed to get himself hurt and one day he was going to get himself killed.

Derek let out a defeated sigh. Everyone looked at him expectantly. “Alright, fine. Stiles can be used as bait but we are not doing anything until I have a plan on how we will be going about this. We will need everyone to keep researching what we can be up against. I need us to be prepared for anything.” He ordered and they all nodded. He looked at Stiles who was smirking.

“I’ve grown on you” he nudged his elbow into Derek’s side and he moved away. “Come on, admit it. You _care_ about me” he wagged his eyebrows.

“Stiles, my threat still stands,” he growled. Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, teeth, neck, blah blah blah” he waved him off, heading back to his group of friends who had huddled together and trying to see if they can feed off of each other’s ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know! Its been forever and I suck at uploading but I hope you like it. Its a bit short because nothing juicy has happened. I will try to upload more often and your comments were very sweet! I fixed the chapter problem everyone kept pointing out so I hope no one is confused anymore. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
